


Just a Dream

by oblivion171



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for IF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivion171/pseuds/oblivion171
Summary: Emi dreams of a world without distortions, a world that has an Aichi with a bright smile and eyes full of life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> *pokes head out from cave* 
> 
> I wrote this in maybe an hour or two? I didn't have much of a concept in mind but I wanted to get it out. Based on yesterday's episode + preview. This fic has elements from both the 2011 anime and the 2018 reboot.

_Emi dreams._

_She dreams of waking up in the morning in her bedroom with sunlight streaming in through the windows and no castle looming in the distance._

_She dreams of padding over to Aichi's room to wake her sleepyhead brother, who still can't manage to wake up on his own despite being in high school already._

_She dreams of eating breakfast while their mom finishes preparing bentos for both her and Aichi in the kitchen. Behind her, the TV is showing a rerun of the Vanguard Koshien._

_She dreams of Aichi, whose eyes are barely open, joining her at the table and greeting them with a sleepy but genuine smile on his face._

_She dreams of Aichi grabbing a case of cards on his way out the door, cheerfully telling their mom that he'll be home late._

_She dreams of a store with a sign saying CARD CAPITAL, and dreams of a Misaki-san with no glasses and her hair loose, dressed in an apron over a Miyaji high school uniform and a long skirt that almost touches the ground behind the counter. A black hairband is wrapped around her wrist. She dreams of a cat napping next to the computer._

_She dreams of a boy with dark, spiked-up hair with a short ponytail talking cheerfully with the two boys next to him as he shuffles a deck of cards._

_She dreams of two more boys (she identifies one as the General that she had defeated with Shuka-chan) bursting into the store only to be snapped at by Misaki-san to quiet down._

_But before she sees anything else in the store, her surroundings shift abruptly._

_She dreams of Ultra-Rare--Kourin, Rekka and Suiko-san, performing for a huge crowd in a massive stadium. There is an aliveness to Suiko-san that she hasn't seen in their time together, a vibrant aura that leaves the top idol practically glowing with vitality as she sings. Outside, in the lobby, tables are piled high with Ultra-Rare albums and merchandise ready for people to buy._

_Her surroundings shift again._

_Emi dreams of a towering school that she knows to be Fukuhara High. She dreams of Ibuki-san and the mysterious red-haired student (who really_ does _remind her of Mask the Dark-sama) standing at one of the tables in the large clubroom. Their eyes burn passionately as they have a fierce battle with no physical contact. She dreams of a girl with blue hair gazing adoringly at the red-haired student, a short boy with white hair glaring at the pair, and an old man watching the fight with a slight smile on his face._

_Her surroundings shift one more time, and Emi finds herself back at Card Capital._

_She dreams of the green-haired shop manager greeting everyone with a smile on his face as he carries a large box to the backroom._

_She dreams of two high school-aged boys sitting at a table. One has blond hair and friendly blue eyes, while the other has brown hair and cool green eyes. Both have cards set out next to them, just like everyone else in the shop._

_Card Capital's door opens, and Emi dreams of Aichi, with a wide, beautiful smile on his face and his kind blue eyes bright with happiness as he enters the shop (followed by a boy with glasses and a bowl cut with another delinquent-like boy with messy red hair). She dreams of the brown-haired boy's eyes visibly softening upon seeing Aichi and everyone else's eyes lighting up when they see her brother. She dreams of everyone greeting Aichi cheerfully, with Aichi returning every single one of the greetings with his smile never fading._

_She dreams of Aichi sitting down across the brown-haired boy as they each shuffle their cards and place a single card on the table. She dreams of Blaster Blade's card, held lovingly in Aichi's hands along with four other cards, as the two begin their battle._

And then Emi wakes up in an unfamiliar room, and all the images fade away faster than a shooting star disappearing into the sky. She looks outside the window, and the castle--Sanctuary stands tall in the distance as if to mock her.

"Emi-chan, did you sleep well?"

"Shuka...chan?"

That's right. Ibuki-san and Suiko-san had let them stay in the mansion for the night after dealing with the latest Jammer.

"Emi-chan..." Shuka lifts a hand and gently touches Emi's cheek. "Were you crying?"

Emi touches her eyes and her fingertips come back wet. "I was...crying?"

Why had she been crying? What had she been dreaming of?

Shuka wordlessly pulls Emi into a tight hug, and Emi hugs her back, taking comfort in Shuka's warm embrace. They only break apart when a crash is heard from downstairs, followed shortly by Ibuki-san's and Suiko-san's voices yelling at each other.

"Ah, they're at it again," Shuka sighs. "Should we go, Emi-chan?"

Emi smiles at her companion. "Yeah."

The last image to fade completely from Emi's mind as they leave the room is of Aichi's bright, vibrant smile and eyes that were full of life.

* * *

(Perhaps, when all the distortions are fixed, she will see that image again.)

**Author's Note:**

> *resumes hibernation*


End file.
